


Roots and Branches

by oceanid



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Abstract, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 20:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanid/pseuds/oceanid
Summary: Blended in with the newly painted leaves is a solitary fox, his coat is a rusty orange and his chest is white. His deep chocolate-colored ears are pointed and alert. He walks through the evolving forest, unbothered by the breeze as his coat keeps him warm. He walks the path to the nearest creek, one he knows well. Leaves crunch underneath him with every step, he walks alone but it is what’s most familiar to him.





	Roots and Branches

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little abstract seungseok piece I wrote in my free time. It's really just a word dump, I was just itching to write about them. But I did have fun stepping out of my comfort zone with this one so I would love to continue to explore different types of writing in the future. Enjoy! ^^

The weather is getting colder, the wind blows away the leaves that once rested on branches. Their color changing from green to shades of yellow, orange, and red. Animals who cannot bear the cold are preparing for the winter ahead, stocking up with enough food to survive while others pack themselves to follow the sun. Blended in with the newly painted leaves is a solitary fox, his coat is a rusty orange and his chest is white. His deep chocolate-colored ears are pointed and alert. He walks through the evolving forest, unbothered by the breeze as his coat keeps him warm. He walks the path to the nearest creek, one he knows well. Leaves crunch underneath him with every step, he walks alone but it is what’s most familiar to him. 

He reaches the creek, full of fish and boulders. He hops from rock to rock and takes a seat on the tallest one. He watches the fish swim by as if time is moving in slow motion. Their tails swish from right to left as they make their way downstream. He wonders where they are going, he wonders if they even know where they are going. What is it like living without a destination? The trees are destined to stay rooted where they are planted, they watch the seasons go by as they shed their weight and bloom all over again. Their posture never changes, but the world around them shows new faces. The rock he sits on is stuck in time, and although he has the freedom to wander the fox also feels like he is stationary.

The moon is whole tonight, its presence gives energy to the restless fox. He walks across the creek to the other side, where he always tends to avoid. There is a fence that separates his world from a cottage he’s never seen before. He slyly squeezes his frame through the fence, successfully making it to the other side. Before taking another step he is met by a pair of big yellow eyes staring back at him. Behind the house sits a feline with white fur that contrasts the night sky. Nothing is exchanged besides eye contact but before fleeing the unknown territory, the fox already senses that other than the season, something has changed. 

The next evening, the fox is up before the sunset to scavenge the surrounding berry bushes. He walks through the same forest he was born and left in, never once stepping outside of this grassy familiarness. He finds himself going the same direction as the day before but is stopped when he sees his boulder is claimed. The feline from the other night is sitting atop the rock grooming without disregard. The cat’s back is turned towards the fox, he watches this animal from behind. His fur is as white as snow, he’s neither long-haired nor short-haired, he’s somewhere in between and his tail snakes down the boulder, swinging from side to side like a pendulum. 

A gust of wind blows strongly, which shifts the cat’s focus to the fox instead of his coat. The fox stays rooted in his seated position, resembling the trees all around him. And while his fur is still attached to his body, while looking at his new company, something inside him has bloomed. The cat makes the first move, taking a moment to stretch first before approaching the fox in these woods that are all he has ever known. The feline’s eyes are sharp and frightening, but the fox does not falter. Instead, he cuts the roots underneath him and meets the cat halfway where they familiarize themselves with their scents.

Unlike his cold appearance, the cat is very affectionate and lively. He plays with the stray leaves that fall from the trees that watch over them, other times he swats at the fox’s tail every time he whips it from one direction to another to entertain the cat. When the leaves have fallen completely from the trees and the weather gets colder, the fox digs burrows big enough to fit the two of them. And when the snow falls, the cat is camouflaged in the whiteness of the ground and finds it humorous to kick snow in the fox’s face. He is mischievous and curious while the fox is sly and excitable. They are alike in many ways and never get bored of each other, they nip at the other’s ears and play games of hide-and-seek. Their adventures never leave the forest even when they’ve circled the same path a thousand times. As long as they have each other and the trees as their audience, it is all they will ever need. The fox does not know where the cat came from or how long he has been there, but he now knows that the feline was his destination and this forest keeps him rooted for this is where he’s meant to be. 


End file.
